Fall 2016 Event/E-4
Information |Easyqty1 = 1 |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = 1 |Easyitem3 = |Easyqty3 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 1 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Normitem4 = |Normqty4 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 1 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 |Harditem5 = |Hardqty5 = 1 }} Branching Rules This map has two phases: Transport and Combat phase. Please plan your fleet accordingly. Transport Phase Combat Phase , , , , or is in the fleet |Q -> U/empty = * Fail the LoS check |Q -> V = * Pass the LoS check }} Fleet compositions & Tips NOTE: If you clear the Transportation phase, you CANNOT go back there unless you reset the map. Do take note of this when considering farming node M for Asakaze 1/ Transport Phase *3DD + 1CL + 2CAV = C-H-K-M (2 battles) *1CV(B) + 1CL + 2DD + 2CAV = C-D-F-J-H-K-M *3CV(L) + 3DD = C-D-F-I-J-H-K-M *2CV(B) + 2(F)BB(V) + 2DD = C-D-F-I-J-H-K-M Transport Phase Tips *1CV(B) + 1CL + 2DD + 2CAV will detour you to the north route, but it will avoid the maelstrom node. This setup is the most consistent, because you can get AS at node H while minimizing the risk. *Using 3CV(L) + 3DD will give you more firepower, being able to achieve AS at node H. However, this will force you to go through the maelstrom node. *On the other hand, 2 CAV + CL + 3DD is the cheapest and gives you the shortest route, but you will only be able to reach AP at node H at most and on harder difficulties, double chevron seaplane fighters are recommended. *Sparkling is recommended. *As the map has very tough preboss nodes, it is strongly recommended to bring node support shelling. *There is a LoS check before boss, be sure to bring some planes. 2/ HP Bar Phase Long route (From P->N/R): *2 (F)BB(V), 4CV(L) or 2 CV(L) 4 (F)BB(V) = O-P-N-R-S-Q-V *2 CVL/CA, 2 CV, 2 FBB/CV all fast fleet = O-P-R-S-Q-V. (CV+FBB More than 4 will go to Node N) *Due to the heavy Abyssal forces, it is recommended to use one of these two formations.Light ships are more likely to be heavily damaged at air battle node. ** Note: If you are unable to finish last dance, you can also replace a CV with a high luck DD as flagship and with torpedo cut-in or use the "short route fleet" below. Shorter route (From P->S): *FBB + 2CVL + 2DD + CL all fast fleet = O-P-S-Q-V. You can also replace a CVL with CAV or CLT. *Abukuma Kai Ni and Akizuki-class DD are recommended for short route setup. **Alternatively to Abukuma, a high firepower+torpedo CL can be used if another scout is needed for routing (primarily a concern with CLT compositions). *Roughly at least 20 33-formula LoS is required to have a chance of reaching the boss. *AS: 194+ for easy, ~300+ for hard (pre-final), ~550+ for hard final Combat Phase Tips *You are up against 12 enemy ships with only 6 ships. Plan accordingly! **Sparkling is recommended, but not crucial. **Boss support is recommended for chipping and last dance. *As the map has very tough S node, it is strongly recommended to bring node support shelling even if it only affect one or two nodes. *E-4 on hard is undoubtedly the hardest map of this event. Please be prepared with equipment, ships, resources and patience if you choose this difficulty as there is no highly consistent approach to clearing the final form of the map. **It is worth noting the reward plane from normal has a combat range of 10 and the plane from hard has 8 range with 1 additional AA and accuracy. Players should consider the value of both planes carefully as clearing E-4 on normal still allows for E-5 hard to be selected. *It is possible to do high damage or to sink in one shot the boss at V node using Torpedo Bombers. Proof: 1. It has not been tested on Last Dance. Works on last dance/final kill. Proof References Drop list